Although a great deal of material has been written on a proliferation of diet plans, an insufficient amount of research and development has been devoted to devices for administering the many diet plans which are available. Typically, the dieter must resort to carrying around a chart or list of the appropriate foods that can be eaten at each meal, and the dieter is left with the inconvenient and time-consuming task of calculating the amount of calorie intake at each meal, and keeping records of same during the course of a day. In some cases, the dieter must resort to using a number of aids in administering the diet plan, including a notebook, writing implements, a calculator, as well as a chart or list containing the necessary diet information.
Although some effort has been made in the prior art with regard to devices for administering diet plans, they have not been totally satisfactory, and in most cases are cumbersome, time consuming, and inconvenient to administer. This applies to the diet devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,813, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,857, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,316.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved diet control device and method which overcomes the aforesaid drawbacks. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide a diet control device which is easy to administer, convenient to carry with the dieter, and simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a diet control device and method which is simple to follow and provides the advantage of allowing the dieter to easily and conveniently administer the diet plan.